The Forgotten Seventh
by SoloMafia
Summary: When the firstborn, banished and forgotten seventh son of Kronos and Rhea, god of monsters, chaos, and eclipses returns seeking vengeance against all of those who wronged him, who will be strong enough to stand in his way? Why does he wish for revenge? And most importantly, where do his allegiences lie with the upcoming second titan war in the near future? Rated M for themes
1. His Arrival

**I don't own Percy Jackson or the Dovahzul**

**Oh, by the way, now there's a poll on my profile page asking who should Perseus support, Himself, The Gods or the Titans/Gigantes, take your pick people.**

All of the Olympians faces went as pale as porcelain as they heard the news from the trembling daughter of Athena in front of them.

The Olympians had been awaiting his return for centuries, the eldest and most powerful son of Kronos and Rhea, the outcast, the one who had a deep hatred for all Olympians for his banishment.

The god who was so Powerful that he made the big three look as if they were mere toddlers.

"W-What happened a-at Westover?" Zeus asked the trembling daughter of Athena.

Annabeth took a deep breath and retold what she, Thalia and Kyle had all seen at Westover Hall in attempt to extract two possible demigods who had a strong aura according to Grover. Then he had arrived.

_Dat Flashback Though_

_Thalia, Annabeth and Kyle were all running down the dark halls of Westover Hall in attempts to find the absent di Angelo twins and escort them to Camp Half-Blood._

_Eventually the trio reached the outside of the Military Academy and brandished their weapons, ready for the fight they saw was inevitable in front of them. At least thirty monsters stood in front of them, snarling. The di Angelo twins were in the clutches of the Manticore, Dr. Thorn. He grinned wickedly at the three in front of him._

_The three demigods let out a Battle Cry as they charged the beasts in front of them. They got off to an admirable start, decimating the first ten monsters with ease, but then they began to get overwhelmed._

_Then, a flash of darkness appeared and the entire battlefield appeared to grow colder, if that was even possible due the harsh snow falling from the sky._

_Everyone turned towards the flash, monsters included and what they saw did not disappoint._

_A man, adorning black as night armor with spikes and a helm that resembled a dragon's head. It looked as if the dragon Alduin had taken a human form._

_At his side was a Talwar, with a language engraved upon it that was unknown to the demigods and monsters alike. The man stood upon a dragon, tall and proud, it looked much like the fictional dragon Smaug, but was midnight black, just like it's master that was riding it._

_The man spoke spoke one sentence that had so much authority in it, even the demigods wanted to listen to him._

_"Bow or burn." There was no question in his sentence either, it was clear that if they did not bow, they would perish._

_The Manticore's eyes widened as he, and most other monsters, all tensed into a battle form, readying themselves for a fight. However, all of the Hellhounds in said army dropped into a bow then ran into the shadows and disappeared from sight. The man spoke again, this time in a tone that from which the demigods suspected he was slightly ticked._

_"Bow, Thorn" The Manticore stood and looked fearful of the man in front of him, yet held his ground._

_"Do you and your servants bow to me?" He asked calmly, but it was clear his patience was running thin at the monsters who would not bow._

_A sneer made it's way upon the Manticore's face, "We bow to Kronos and Kronos alone you Tyrant."_

_A small, dark, chuckle escaped the man. "Then you shall burn." He stated calmly, "Suldaan, Ag niin kolos nust kriist!" The man shouted and the dragon he was seated upon roared, and a violent blue fire erupted from it's mouth, torching the monsters in front of him as he listened to their screams of agony, which appeared to be music to his ears._

_The demigods watched the scene in horror with one thought in their minds, 'There goes the di Angelos'_

_When the blaze cleared, there were golden ashes in place of the monsters, yet the two di Angelos stood in place, frozen in fear, yet completely unharmed, looking refreshed even. Also the ground around the frozen twins was apparently untouched, despite being torched, leaving the demigods in a state of awe._

_The man looked at the demigods astonished looks and chuckled, "Yes, Eclipse Flame burns what it wants to, and leaves the rest untouched. Very nifty, wouldn't you think?" He said as he slid off the dragon and said something in a different tongue, the dragon seemingly nodded and took off._

_The man took one look at the demigods in front of him and apparently scowled. "I should slay you where you stand for your parentage" he threatened_

_It was now that the arrogant son of Poseidon to speak up (I apologize in advance to anyone named Kyle, it was the first name that came to me) "Who do you think you are! You took away the glory of the kill from me, you will pay for that! And to top it all off, you hide your face from me! Apologize or suffer my fathers wrath you insolent dragon riding mortal!" The boy spat the world mortal as if it was a curse._

_The man stared at the boy and suddenly, he flashed a very dark black and when it cleared, all of the man's armor was gone, replaced by modern clothes. A dark red beanie covering his midnight black hair. He adorned a grey T-Shirt with no logo upon it, and dark blue jeans. He wore black nike's with grey socks as he scowled at the demigod in front of him._

_His face made Thalia and Annabeth swoon in awe. He had royal cheekbones, midnight black hair in a faux hawk, and his eyes were a deep mix of black, dark red, grey and midnight blue that made you want to get lost in them*. He was muscular. Not in the disgusting way like Ares was, but healthily fit, yet the demigods knew that he possessed far more strength than he let on. His Talwar was in it's scabbard at his side, and he showed no sign of being cold, despite the fact that it was almost zero outside. Around his wrists, were two black wrist bands that seemed to hum with energy, waiting to be released._

_He stared down at the son of Poseidon and laughed at him. His laugh booming across the cliffs at the boy's arrogance. The boy thought he was the best in the world, there were many more greater and far more selfless than him, like Perseus, the son of Zeus, and Heracles, another son of Zeus, despite what was told of him, the hero was a great man and always did the right thing, no matter the cost of his own personal happiness. The man found it amusing that those two were so unlike their own father._

_The Son of Poseidon bristled in anger and drew his blade and quickly brought it down on the man, who, quicker than even the godly eye could see, blocked the strike and disarmed Kyle, leaving him on his back upon the ground._

_"Suldaan!" The man shouted, and as soon as he did, the dragon dropped from the sky, landing with a thunderous crash, shaking the ground beneath it's feet._

_The dragon snarled at the boy, causing him to soil himself and scream. The man rolled his eyes and shouted to his dragon in that unfamiliar language, causing the dragon to back off and stand beside it's master. The man flashed a dark black again and he was suddenly covered in his armour, spikes and all._

_The man cocked his head to the side and apparently listened for a few seconds, completely forgetting about the demigod that tried to kill him, then spoke. "Exit the shadows, Moon Goddess, or I shall slay the three where they stand." He growled._

_The demigods heard a few choice words from an auburn haired goddess who was glaring holes in the man's head._

_"What is your name, boy?" the Moon Goddess spat as her hunters filed out of the trees, bows armed and pointed straight at the man, who merely chuckled. The chuckle was not a lighthearted chuckle like most, no, it was a dark laugh, one that promised pain and agony to all who opposed him._

_Said chuckle made all off the mortals and immortals alike shiver as they heard the man's laugh._

_"Oh you vain little goddess, believing yourself to be above me, who am I? I am your reckoning, I will bring Olympus to it's knees and get my revenge, just as I promised all those years ago little moon goddess, remember these words, little goddess. I have returned, I shall have my revenge, and the stars will weep at what comes after," Were the words that escaped his mouth before he shouted for Suldaan and he was picked up by his dragon and flew away, leaving trembling, confused demigods, and a horrified goddess of the hunt._

_Flashback End_

The gods and goddesses of Olympus were horrified by the story. He really had returned, none of them took his final warning, his promise to laugh as they all burned I shall return, I shall conquer, I will burn your little mountain to the ground and I will assume control of this planet. And the stars shall weep at what comes after.

"Lord Zeus," the timid Annabeth said, hoping not to get struck down, "May I ask a question?" She asked fearfully.

The King of Olympus merely nodded his head, and gestured for the girl to go on, clearly deep in thought.

"Who was that man?" She asked, her pride getting the best of her, as she nearly demanded the identity of the man who nearly struck them down off of their parents from the King of the Gods who could incinerate her with a single thought.

Zeus opened his mouth the respond, but was cut off by a booming laughter and all lights in the room going out, and the same dark, sadistic laugh from earlier filled the throne room. When the light came back on, the man was standing at the Entrance of the throne room, Talwar drawn and glaring straight at the gods of Olympus.

Beside him were two figures. One of them was man, who looked to be in his early thirties, clad in Stygian Iron battle armor, with a helm that seemed to radiate fear and a sword that felt of death.

The second figure was a woman, she looked to be twenty five, in armor that seemed to be made out of fire, and she seemed to radiate hope from within her. In her hands was a short Xiphos and a Shield.

"If you must know my dear, my name is Perseus, God of Monsters, Destruction, Chaos, Fear, Death, Famine, War, Conquest, Ghosts and Eclipses. Eldest son of Kronos and Rhea. Pleasure to meet you." He smirked coldly as he looked at the 12 Olympians in front of him.

All of the Olympians cowered at the sight in front of them, yet Zeus snapped out of his shock first. "Hades, Hestia, why do you betray us for our brother, who we all agreed was to be BANISHED?!" Zeus started, yelling at the end.

He received a glare from both before Hades spoke. "If I recall, you conducted the vote whilst I was unaware in the Underworld, and whilst Hestia was out to get more wood to keep the Hearth alive, because you knew we would both vote for our brother's safety."

Zeus growled and readied his Master Bolt to strike all three of them, when Percy rolled his eyes and waved his hand, causing Zeus to begin to shiver uncontrollably and drop the bolt on the floor, then, just as the shivering stopped, leaving all the Olympians and Demigods to stare at him in Terror.

"Be quiet you rebellious upstart, be happy that Pontus refused our offer, or else you would not have your kingdom at the moment." Perseus said, causing all the Olympians to pale yet again.

Perseus had nearly recruited the Primordial of the Sea into their ranks, what else did he have up his sleeve?

"We do not want War Olympians, we only want peace and solitude in Alaska, yet should you attack us, we shall fight back, and the pit will be opened. Tread carefully Olympians," Hestia said, softly yet with enough conviction to scare all of them. The pit will be opened? Did that mean that Tartarus was awake and supported them? How had they not noticed?

A bigger question was on their mind though. How many Primordials had awoken and how had Perseus allied himself with one. Yes, he was known for his silver tongue, but a master diplomat? Not in the slightest.

"Brother, you know full well that we cannot let you leave her alive," Demeter said, regret flooding her voice. As she spoke, all of the other Olympians flashed their armor on and prepared to fight the God of Monsters.

Perseus knew why this was. Demeter and He had gotten into an argument before his banishment vote, and while her judgement was clouded by anger, she voted for him to be banished, and she later realized what a horrible mistake she had made.

Perseus sighed, "I hold no ill judgement against you Demeter, anger clouded your judgement, it has happened to us all. I do not wish for you to raise arms against me, you are still my little sister Demy," He said with a small smile on his face.

For a second, all of the Eldest Olympians, bar Zeus, saw their older brother. The one who had comforted them when they were all regurgitated by Kronos, who had a bitter hatred for his father, the one who would go any length to help the ones he cared about, the brother they all had before they turned their backs on him due to his domains, many years after the Titan War.

Demeter smiled at him and settled into her throne, happy that she did not have to hurt her brother. "Thanks, Percy." Demeter said, gratefulness filling her voice.

The rest of the Olympians were not so easily swayed, however. When Perseus noticed their coming to arms, he smirked. Perseus always liked a fight.

All the Olympians eyes widened when they saw his arms go to his wrists and take the bracelets he was wearing off. Almost immediately, everyone began to choke on the mass amount of power Perseus was releasing. Demeter, Hades and Hestia all immediately flashed out, as they had no place in this conflict.

Perseus smirked as he began to walk towards the Olympians, daring them to challenge him. The first to charge him was Artemis, angry for the way he treated her in the forest, with her silver hunting knives in hand.

Faster than the eye could blink, Perseus had his talwar and shield drawn, disarmed Artemis, and knocked her out with a roundhouse kick to the head. This infuriated Apollo, who charged Perseus, brandishing a golden broadsword. Perseus smirked and ran forward to meet his challenger.

The aura Percy was releasing began to grow stronger and stronger as Perseus traded a few blows with Apollo, before he stabbed him in the stomach and sent him flying into his throne, from which a sickening crack was heard.

The remaining Olympians began to realize that taking on the Eclipse God one at a time was not a good idea, so Ares, Dionysus and Athena, with only the War God's eyes showing regret, all charged Perseus at once, who smirked and did something that none of them could have expected. He sheathed his Talwar.

Using the Olympians surprise against them, Perseus quickly leapt at Athena, and threw her into Ares, which sent them sprawling into a pillar which then collapsed on top of both of them, effectively rendering them useless.

The three demigods were all staring at the God of Conquests in fear and awe, he had just taken down 5 Olympian gods with ease in less than three minutes, and it was sure that the next 6 were to follow.

Perseus let out a cold laugh as he redrew his talwar and threw it at Aphrodite, pinning her to her throne as she let loose a terrified scream and was unconscious in shock in a few seconds. Perseus merely raised his hand and the talwar flew out of the Love Goddess's shoulder and back into his hand, ichor stained. Perseus continued on his rampage by block from one of Hephaestus's machines, throwing it into a lightning bolt that had come from Zeus, and getting it blasted into Hera who slouched over, unconscious.

Percy grinned as he flipped over a blast of water and fire, and watched in amusement as they slammed into the others sender, blasting Hephaestus across the room and stunning Poseidon effectively. As he landed though, a vine smacked him into the stomach and threw him to the side. He growled, he had forgotten about the wine god. Said god looked rather smug that he had landed a hit on him, so Perseus retaliated by letting loose a torrent of Eclipse Flame upon the vines that surrounded the Insanity God's body can listened in joy as he heard his screams of agony before the flames went out and he fell unconscious.

With only Poseidon, Zeus and Hermes left, Perseus let loose a deranged grin as his hands were suddenly engulfed in a familiar violent blue inferno. Perseus then spun around, aimed his hands at Hermes, and let loose a torrent of fire, which blasted the messenger god off of his feet, and right into the weakened Poseidon, taking both of them out.

With only Zeus left, the King of the Gods was beyond nervous, his older brother had taken out ten Olympians without a second thought, and he was currently headed towards the King of the Gods. That is when the Demigods acted.

Kyle, the arrogant child he is, charged Perseus, sword over his head, and brought it down on the new God, who heard him coming, spun around with his talwar in a deadly arc, slicing through the front of Kyle's chest, before spartan kicking him back into the daughter of Athena, who struggled to get Poseidon's spawn off of him. Perseus then charged the daughter of Zeus, when he heard a crackling behind him, he dove to the side and watched in amusement as a massive lightning bolt slammed into Thalia, sending her flying back into Annabeth, finally knocking both of them out.

"That was pretty cowardly Zeus, hiding behind your own children to take on a god who is far more powerful than you," Perseus said, rolling his eyes as he let his Talwar fly out of his hands, have the hilt hit the God King in the head, while the blade then stabbed him in the stomach.

When all of the room's occupants were disabled, Percy looked around at the room sadly. Pillars were broken, Eclipse fire still raged around the room, and it looked as if Olympus had just fallen. Perseus sighed.

"I never wanted this, my family. I loved you all dearly, but you all have changed. Your egos have gotten the best of you and you all need to learn a lesson. Banishing me was one thing, but imprisoning my wife while she was pregnant with my child was unacceptable, even if I did free her mere hours later. Hear my words Olympus, I do not want War, but I will act as my father did if necessary. I will not let one declare war upon me then go down without a fight." Perseus muttered as he vanished in a flash of black.

4 hours later

When Apollo came to, he looked around in shock at the carnage around him. The throne room was in ruins, the other Olympians were clearly unconscious, if not dead, and there was still blue fire blazing all around them. Apollo quickly set to worked and in about an hour, all the Olympians and Demigods were healed, conscious, and had very wounded egos.

"Father?" Thalia asked Zeus, curiosity overcoming her fatigue, "Why is Perseus so angry with Olympus?" She asked, wanting to know why the dragon riding badass had such a grudge against the Olympian Gods.

Zeus was about to respond, but was cut off by Aphrodite, who had a sad look in her eyes. "It is our fault. Eons after the Titan War had ended, and Dionysus had just joined the council, the Fates finally decreed Perseus's dominans, Monsters, Destruction, Chaos, Fear, Death, Famine, War, Conquest, Ghosts and Eclipses. As you can imagine, that didn't sit well with all of us, so we treated Perseus as a monster, an outcast, I mistake I wish I could take back. However, Perseus was fine with it, he had a wife and a baby on the way so he couldn't be happier with his life, even if his family hated him."

Here Aphrodite took a deep breath, as the next part seemed to be hard for her to voice.

"When the vote of Perseus's banishment came, all the Gods except Hades and Hestia voted for his banishment, which he took with his head held high, until Zeus mentioned that he was also going to throw his wife into Tartarus, and wished for a vote for this too." Here Aphrodite sent a scalding glare at Artemis, who shivered every so slightly.

"Perseus's wife is Selene, titaness of the Moon and Night, so when her imprisonment came onto the table, a certain pair of twins jumped at the opportunity to rule the sun and moon, even though it was not theirs to rule. Alas, the vote went through, even though I tried to stop it, and Selene was banished to Tartarus, and Perseus had to watch as a certain moon goddess shoved her in the pit and laughed as she fell. Needless to say, Perseus dove in after her, but when he finally found her in the pit, it was too late. Their child was dead, before even given the chance to see the world, and to this day, Perseus has held an unbridled hatred for all the Olympians who voted for his and his wife's banishment." Aphrodite finished sadly, as she began to cry into her hands.

The three demigods all seemed to be having different trains of thought. Thalia felt immense pity for her uncle, whose child died before it even could say the word 'Da,' Annabeth's mind was running at a million miles an hour, trying to figure out a way that her family was not in the wrong in this situation, and Kyle believed that Perseus got what he deserved, a monster like that deserved the pain he was given **(That last sentence was hard for me to write)**

Little did they know, that in Alaska, Perseus had just been reunited with his wife, and recieved some wonderful news as well.

**Well, that happened. New story, yay. This was just and Idea I has one day and decided to actually write it while waiting for an email from google on how to fix my drive. Oh, and Percy being Demeter's role model and such, her not wishing to fight him, etc., that'll come into play later, I promise. I didn't just pick Demeter for no reason other than she doesn't get a lot of show time.**

**You also may have noticed that Percy let all the Olympians and Demigods live. That'll also come into play. Also, I have already decided pairings for this story, so no hectic vote this time.**

**Anyone catch either of the small easter eggs I placed in there? I'll give you a few hints. Darksiders and Shadow the Hedgehog. The first person to figure both of them out gets a shoutout for being awesome**

**Also, stop bugging me on the Flying Sea and Reading Everlasting Promises. You people are acting like I don't even want to write those anymore, even though those are my two favorite stories, I am just as pissed off bud.**

**Also, I will be using Elder Scrolls dragon tongue for a lot of names, so get the translator up if you want.**

***Still Awkward, for those of you who get this reference, kudos, I officially name you awesome**

**Peace out my Faithful ProcrastiNation**

**-Solo**


	2. Dreams and Violence

**Well, since apparently freaking everyone loves this story, I guess I'll continue to update it, who knows, maybe I'll even finish this story. Ha, that'd be funny to see.**

**I would like to state that this will be a much… darker.. story as I have a bit of a twisted mind when I let it wander, and that's sorta what's happening here.**

**Also, there is a poll asking who should Perseus support in the story, it will be open until about chapter 8, then the rest of the storyline will be decided from there, so please vote.**

**PLEASE NOTE: This chapter will be sorta graphic, so don't get mad at me for not warning you. Percy gets a tad sadistic in ways of killing people.**

**Here's ya quote: **_**So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light ~Anonymous**_

**I don't own Percy Jackson or the Dovahzul, even if I don't use the later in this chapter at all.**

Camp Half-Blood was deadly quiet.

The news of what happened on Olympus had travelled quickly from Annabeth, Thalia and Kyle. The man named Perseus had struck fear into all of their hearts and the name alone made Chiron flinch. He remembered his old friend, the one whom he had spent years looking for, only to find nothing at all. He heard how he had been consumed by hatred for the Olympians for killing his own unborn child.

Yes the child was going to be immortal, but she had not been born yet. Yes, she, Perseus was going to have a daughter. While a god or goddess is an infant or fetus, they have very small amounts of energy stored within, and it takes mass amounts of energy to reform in Tartarus, bringing even the mightiest of gods to their knees out of weakness.

Perseus's daughter lacked the necessary strength to reform from the pit and therefore faded before she could even open her eyes.

However, that was not the story told. Annabeth and Kyle twisted the story to make it seem like Perseus attacked the Olympians for no reason whatsoever, with no motives in mind.

Unfortunately, the Camp bought it, which infuriated Thalia. The daughter of Zeus had mixed feelings on her uncle, his anger was against Olympus was well deserved and she felt pity for him, yet she did not know why.

These thoughts flew around in Thalia's mind as she stormed across camp to the Zeus cabin to retire for the night. Exhausted from the days events, Thalia attempted to fall asleep, yet as tired as she was, sleep eluded her. Thalia groaned and smacked her face into her pillow, which caused a figure to chuckle in the corner of her room, quiet enough for Thalia to not notice.

The figure rolled his eyes when he heard yet another groan from the daughter of Zeus. He decided to lend a hand. The figure waved his hand and caused Thalia to fall asleep, much to her relief.

The figured let loose a silent chuckle as he looked down at her sleeping form. "Sweet dreams my niece, sorry I threw a daughter of Athena at you," before a dark flash of light appeared and when it cleared, the figure was gone.

Her that dreams were unusual and disturbing, even for a demigod.

_Thalia was in a weird room. It's wall were apparently flesh and there was a steaming yellow liquid in the middle of the room, with few perches to escape the steaming liquid._

_In this room there were five figures, 3 male, 3 female. Thalia's dream self was shocked as she realized who they were._

_They were her aunts and uncles, Hera, Hestia, Hades, Poseidon, Demeter and, Thalia gasped as she looked at the last figure, whom she had just on Olympus, Zeus._

_Thalia's mind struggled for an answer, didn't her father escape Kronos before he was eaten? Was history lying to her?_

_Thalia was jerked out of her thoughts when the stomach apparently rumbled and everyone flew to the left, before being jerked upwards._

_Thalia was suddenly in a black throne room, where two figures stood, one, xiphos drawn and the other hunched over in pain._

_The man in pain was in his mid forties, with golden blond hair and solid gold eyes to match, he was well built and had a scythe holstered on his throne._

_The other man looked familiar, yet his back was to Thalia, so she couldn't see his face, only his raven black hair._

"_You ungrateful little insurgent, I am your father, and yet you betray me." The Golden Man_

_growled._

"_You are no father to me Kronos," Thalia gasped, "The father I had was not corrupted by power, who lived in peace under the rule of the true Sky God, Ouranos, not a child with power who does not know how to use it," The man snarled at Kronos._

"_I know not what you have done to me Perseus," Thalia gasped again, "But mark my words, I will have my vengeance." Kronos growled at Perseus._

_Thalia's dream shifted once again, leaving Thalia in a state of shock, she was so used to the tale of Zeus freeing her aunts and uncles from Kronos's stomach that she began to wonder what else had been rewritten to wipe Perseus out of Greek Mythology._

_Next, it was a form of her uncle she was more familiar with, clad in black armor with the helm of a dragon, and Suldaan at his side. Next to him were her aunts and uncles, staring at the valley below, which was filled with Titans, Beasts and demi-titans. Perseus merely drew his Xiphos and pointed at the valley below. As if on cue, hundreds, if not thousands of hellhounds in stygian iron armor leaped out of the shadows and bounded towards the valley below, decimating everything in their path, with tens of dragons about, raining Eclipse Flame down upon the valley below, before Perseus charged the valley and took the army head on, leaving his shocked brothers and sisters upon the hill, who charged in after him shortly after._

_All seven gods were causing havoc upon the titans forces, yet none more so than Perseus. The god of Chaos himself was fighting like a demon, with a short Xiphos that Thalia was unfamiliar with and a normal wooden shield._

_Yet her uncle was a beast. He plowed through demititan and beast with no mercy, slicing and stabbing, and generally causing havoc in the enemies ranks. After charging in after a minor titan he was quickly surrounded by nervous looking demititans and beasts, causing Perseus to chuckle and drop his sword and shield, and let his armor fall off of his shoulders, revealing his bare chest and loose black leather pants.._

_The enemy looked relieved for a second, until Perseus twisted off the ring that covered his wrist._

_Immediately, they all snapped right back into battle positions and seized upon Perseus all at once, hoping to strike the god down quickly with minimal casualties._

_Then Thalia heard the second ring hit the ground._

_Almost instantly, all of the beasts were blasted off of Perseus and disintegrated into a fine red dust. This puzzled Thalia, didn't all monsters dissolve into golden dust?_

_The dark chuckle of Perseus snapped her back into attention. Perseus stood up and faced what remained of the army in front of him. Perseus thrusted his hand outwards and black energy was thrusted out from him and decimated the rest of the army. Perseus smiled a dark, sadistic smile as he whistled, and his faithful dragon Suldaan dropped down next to him, and as Perseus shouted the faithful words, Thalia watched in awe as Suldaan let loose a bright blue torrent that was amazingly beautiful for something so deadly to all._

_After the flames had cleared, the valley was empty, except for the mix of golden, red and black ashes covering the valley due to the effects of the Eclipse Flame._

_Perseus smiled a genuine smile, a smile that showed happiness in his eyes and made Thalia gasp as he showed his pearly white as he raised his Xiphos to the sky and shouted "Victory!"_

_Then Thalia's dream shifted for the last time._

_Thalia was in the Olympian Throne Room, and there were thirteen thrones instead of twelve, and at the center, where her Father's throne should have stood was a beautiful black throne, with runes of dragons flying, hellhounds howling and several colors flowing through the runes once again took Thalia's breath away. Her uncle certainly showed a knowledge of beauty beyond any other._

_However, upon further inspection, only twelve Olympians sat upon their thrones while Perseus stood in the middle of the throne room, tapping his foot angrily._

"_Why have you called this meeting Zeus? Selene is moments away from giving birth to my child and you summon me for a council meeting, this better be, VERY, important." Perseus said, emphasizing the word very, which sent shivers down all the Olympians and Thalia's spine. _

_Apparently her uncle was also a master of intimidation._

"_Yes well, Hephaestus, now!" Zeus shouted, and on cue, celestial bronze chains shot out of the walls and strapped themselves around Perseus, who merely looked bored by the display._

"_Again Zeus? You know what, I don't have time for this," Perseus sighed angrily. Then the chains exploded off of Perseus who began to storm out of the throne room, heading back to his palace to comfort his wife, when Zeus said something that froze him in his tracks._

"_Ah, ah, ah Perseus, I have an Ace in the Hole," Zeus said mockingly._

_Perseus turned around to see Hermes, with a knife to the throat of a very pregnant woman with raven black hair down to her shoulders and silver eyes with crescent moon pupils, who looked terrified._

_Poseidon smirked at Perseus and slammed his trident on the ground, causing a massive hole to open up in the middle of the throne room, and Perseus could tell that it led straight to Tartarus._

_Perseus growled as he drew his Xiphos and threw it across the room, and it impaled Hermes right in between the eyes, making him fall back and dissolve into a fine white dust._

_Perseus smirked at the horrified faces and stuck his hand out to the side, where the shadows began to condense into his hand. When the shadows cleared, in Perseus's hand was the Talwar that Thalia was so used to._

"_Your move Zeus, next one who touches my wife dies as well." Perseus said, his voice dripping with anger._

_Zeus growled and gestured to Artemis, who quicker than Perseus could react, sprinted over to Selene and pushed her into the hole that led to Tartarus._

_The throne room was dead silent, before it began to rumble with an untold force as Perseus stormed towards Artemis, fury dancing in his eyes._

_**I'm gonna warn you right now, it is about to get graphic, especially for those who are great at imagining things. Skip the the next bold you see if you want to keep your lunch, or just don't give a fuck.**_

_Apollo immediately got in his way, but Perseus was having none of it, he drew his Talwar, stabbed Apollo right in the neck, and ripped upwards, decapitating the Sun God while splitting his head in two. Golden ichor splattered everywhere as all of the Olympians looked on in horror. It was one of the most graphic things that Thalia had ever seen._

_Next, Athena got in Perseus' way, and he growled angrily before sidestepping her spear, wrenching it from her hands and jumping up, then impaling the spear right through Athena's skull, all the way into the ground, leaving her there to be impaled. At this point, Thalia was close to throwing up, even in a dream._

_After Athena's demise, Dionysus stood up and faced off against the enraged Chaos God. Dionysus made the first move, stabbing at Perseus with his Thyrsus, who merely spun out of the way before grabbing Dionysus by the throat and thrusting his Talwar straight up his chest, making the blade stick out of the top of the Wine God's head as golden ichor ran down the blade. Perseus dropped his corpse on the ground and kicked it before he moved on towards Artemis and Dionysus dissolved into a fine white dust._

_The last Olympian to try to get into Perseus' way before Artemis was Poseidon, who smirked at his fellow god and brandished his trident before charging Perseus, who growled a fierce, low growl in a horribly dark tone._

_The sparring match lasted all of three seconds, Poseidon threw the first blow, where Perseus immediately disarmed him before slicing the god of the sea clean in half, picking up his Trident, and impaling the storm god right in between the eyes._

_Thalia was going to be sick when she woke up._

_Artemis shivered in fear, before drawing her knives and lunging at her Uncle, who, with one swift movement, cut both of the hunt goddess' hands clean off. The Moon Goddess let loose a horrifying scream that rattled Thalia to the core. The other Olympians began to get up to help her, but shadows from Perseus's anger bound them all to their thrones as they watched Perseus torture Artemis._

_Perseus grinned sadistically as he sliced Artemis' right arm clean off, making her scream in agony again as she begged for forgiveness._

_What Thalia saw next, she would never forget._

_Perseus stabbed Artemis right in the… lower regions, making her shout again in pain, but Perseus wasn't done with the moon goddess yet. Perseus then ripped upwards with untold force, ripping the moon goddess right in half, as her organs, brains and ichor exploded all across the throne room._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Okay, so the Gory part is over, you are safe once again my readers**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_Perseus was breathing heavily, and was covered in ichor as he turned to Zeus and spoke in the most terrifying voice Thalia would ever hear._

"_I am going to walk into that pit, retrieve my wife and child, then walk out of Olympus, as I want nothing to do with any of you anymore. If I so much as catch wind of any of you near me, I will not hesitate to off you just as brutally as I did to half of your council. Banish me if you want, I do not care." Perseus said as he walked over to the pit, glared at all of the Olympians and dove in after his wife._

Thalia woke up sweating and immediately rushed for the bathroom before emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet as she remembered what she had seen in her dream. Sure his anger was reasonable, the gods had sentenced Perseus' pregnant wife to Tartarus, but did he have to literally rip apart a third of the council in return?

After Thalia's stomach was empty, she groaned and rolled over, falling asleep on the bathroom floor of her cabin.

* * *

><p>Perseus stood at the front of his simple cabin in the Alaskan wilderness, small enough that it won't attract attention, yet large enough to meet his needs. A gentle smile on his face as he embraced his Grandmother, who had conjured enough power to meet with him and discuss a treaty on the upcoming wars upon Olympus.<p>

"Hello Grandmother," Perseus said gently, a smile on his face. He remembered the fine times he had with his grandmother as a child, training with her, her telling him stories of heroes and beasts, of what a great man his grandfather was, well… before Kronos sliced him to pieces.

"Hello again Percy," Gaea responded happily.

They quickly began to discuss the events of the upcoming Giant war, as both of them knew it would end the gods reign over earth without Perseus' aid.

"I really do not wish to fight you, my favorite grandchild," Gaea spoke softly.

"I do not wish to fight you either Grandmother, I do not stand by Olympus since they betrayed me. I only wish for peace between your forces and mine, as long you do not attack me, I will not you. This I swear on the styx" Perseus spoke simply, as thunder boomed overhead.

Gaea looked at Perseus for a moment before speaking, "Well that made negotiations rather simple didn't it?" she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Perseus shrugged sheepishly, "I guess." was all he said, which made the earth protogenoi begin to laugh as his antics.

"Well, it was nice to see you again Perseus, and visit me sometimes at the Primordial Council, Erebus talks far too much for anything to be fun anymore," Mother Earth complained.

Perseus chuckled, "I'll take it up with Selene, good-bye Grandma," Perseus said as Gaea dropped into the ground, disappearing.

"Take what up with me?" A voice called from the doorway. In that doorway stood the titaness of the moon, Selene. Her raven black hair fell down from her shoulders, covering one of her silver eyes as she looked at Perseus with crossed arms.

Perseus let out a small, mirthful chuckle. "Ah, not much. Grandmother just wants us to visit more often, that's it."

Selene rolled her eyes, "Yes Percy, that's fine." she said in a monotone voice, but Perseus could clearly tell that she was amused with their grandmother's actions.

* * *

><p>Back in Camp Half-Blood, Artemis and her Hunters had arrived, and the annual Capture the Flag game was upon Camp Half-Blood.<p>

It was going to be a fairly even match, for the skill the Campers lacked, they made up for in numbers and vice versa for the hunters.

It started out decently matched, the Hermes campers had the speed and skill to push back the first wave of hunters, and after their apparent success, the camper's first attack wave went out.

The squad consisted of Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace. The two were still slightly tense after the events of yesterday upon Olympus, but were still ready to capture the flag.

As they reached the creek, they all crouched down, blending into their surroundings slightly as they crept onto the hunter's side, silently creeping forward.

"Are we sure that it was a good idea to leave Kelp Face on flag duty?" Thalia whispered to Annabeth, who looked at Thalia oddly.

"Why are you so harsh to him, you two could be great friends if you put the effort to get to know him forward, Thalia," Annabeth whispered back to her friend.

Thalia let out a snort, "I tried to get to know him, he then hit on me for the next three days before I gave him an electrical makeover to get him to leave me alone." Thalia said, obviously still disgusted.

"Oh please, Thalia, I'm sure you were just overreacting, Kyle has eyes for me only," Annabeth stated arrogantly, causing Thalia to roll her eyes and wonder when her friend became such an arrogant prick.

"Whatever, there's the flag, let's grab it and get out of here, you cause the distraction okay?" Thalia restated the plan to Annabeth, who nodded but still looked slightly ticked about the Kyle comments.

Annabeth ran out of the clearing, causing the hunters to draw their fire on her before Thalia sprinted out as well, grabbed their flag, which was silver and marked with a midnight blue bow and arrow, then booked it for the creek. Thalia could hear her heart pounding in her ears, but she then saw something that made her blood boil.

Kyle Rialto was standing around like a dunce on the hunter's side, looking for the flag when he was supposed to be guarding theirs.

"Rialto!" Thalia screamed at him as she sprinted by, "Get back on our gods damned side and guard the flag!" Thalia shouted at the top of her lungs as arrows rained upon her, thankfully they were blunt or she would be a Thalia brand pincushion.

The creek was only sixty yards away.

A hunter got in Thalia's way, but she was having none of it as she pointed her spear at the hunter and knocked her out with a blast of lightning.

Fifty yards.

Time seemed to slow down for Thalia, her footsteps heavy in her ears as she sprinted across the clearing, her breath coming in short gasps due to her heavy armor.

Forty Yards.

Another Huntress aimed her bow at Thalia and prepared to let an arrow loose, but was hit in the head by a blunt golden arrow which knocked her out of her tree before she had the chance to release. Thank the gods that at least the Apollo Campers were covering her.

Thirty yards.

Thalia heard yelling from all around her side, she couldn't tell if is was encouraging her, warning her from running into a trap, or if someone had captured their flag and was closer to the boundary line than she was, or death threats from the eternal maidens of the moon goddess.

Twenty yards

_I've got this,_ she thought, _the final stretch, I'm going to make it,_ Thalia thought over and over again as she began to close in on the creek, ushering Camp Half-Blood's first victory over the hunters in over 62 years.

That all changed when Zoë Nightshade got the flag.

Zoë was a blur of silver as she rushed the flag, knocking any and all campers out of her way onto her conquest for the orange banner marked with a pegasus.

The Huntress sprinted back to her side with unheard of speed, leaving only a silver blur behind her as she made a dash for victory

Sixty yards for Zoë,

Fifteen for Thalia,

Forty for Zoë,

Ten for Thalia,

Twenty for Zoë,

Five for Thalia,

It looked as if Thalia would just barely win before an arrow was shot right at her feet and she face planted right onto the ground.

Two yards for Thalia,

Negative five for Zoë.

Zoë Nightshade proudly paraded the now silver flag around the huntress' side of the capture the flag arena, but not before tripping the son of Poseidon when she reached him on her side just for good measure. The victory cries of Hunters echoed throughout Long Island Sound, yet one huntress did not celebrate.

The previous night, Zoë had been plagued with the nightmare of Artemis being kidnapped by the her father, Atlas, the Titan of Strength and Endurance. The very thought of him being free from beneath the sky terrified the huntress. The hunt's victory cries continued until they all died at the sight of one being.

Standing in the creek, wrapped up in tye-dye linen like a hippy burial gone horribly wrong, adorning beads and little necklaces with small pouches. Her eyes glassy and empty, but yet, standing in the creek was the Oracle of Delphi.

"_Approach, and ask for what you seek," _The raspy old voice of the oracle rang out across the clearing, clearly speaking to the lieutenant huntress. Many of the campers gasped, or even gave her angry looks like 'why is the eternal virgin so special that she gets a quest' and even a few pitying glances from some campers.

Zoë cautiously walked forward, "What must I do to save my lady?" She asked.

The oracle apparently gave a foul look before speaking.

"_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_Yet all must burden the varying pains,_

_The God of Eclipses shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by the hatred's hand._

_But from the end of their final days,_

_Shall end the hatred from his banished gaze,_

_For his anger may be redirected._

_And the defeat of the gods may be deflected."_

**Well holy shit that prophecy is going to be fun to write.**

**So yeah, there's chapter two of the Forgotten Seventh, hope you enjoyed it, it was way to much fun for me to write.**

**If you have the time, feel free to leave a review on how you think I'm doing, reading every one of then brightens my day, yes, even the ones of me telling me to go kill myself.**

**So yeah, Peace out my Faithful ProcrastiNation**

**-Solo**


End file.
